But he does sparkle
by oddbird
Summary: Sasuke would've never guessed where reading the Twilight saga and ending up in Team Edward would finally take him. Happy Birthday Naruto! Request fic for fruggi.


**Author:** Ibilintu/Aryna/DaftDays  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> NaruSasu  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Twilight? And some man-sex.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just borrowing and making no profit at all. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Naruto! This is his birthday fic for the year, I hope it's a lovely one for him. The fic itself was a request from fruggi and I've been putting off writing this long enough, but here it is finally. Hope you enjoy!

Also, just in case a rapid Twilight fan is going to come after me for making fun of the books, I actually have nothing against them. So don't flame me for Twilight.

* * *

><p>Now that Sasuke looked back, he wasn't exactly sure how they had ended up in this situation. It had started off as something small and simple, nothing to really have such a war over, but as with most of the things with them things had gotten a little bit out of hand. They were already past the point of return and it wasn't like either of them was ever going to back off, and that meant unless something really unexpected happened they would end up being the freaks of the campus to the end of college. They were already spoken about so much it wasn't like the rumours would ever disappear completely and unlike what Sasuke had expected, they had actually made the girls stay a bit further away from him for a change. It was a welcome change for sure if not a bit confusing, but it also meant that Naruto was to stay a lot closer to him most of the time than necessary. Perhaps not physically but the raven knew his roommate was always watching him, trying to guess what he was going to come up with next and counter it with his own move. Needless to say, Sasuke usually beat him to it anyway, but the revenge always followed soon.<p>

As he lay on his bed, earphones covering his ears and his eyes closed, Sasuke could easily go back to the day that had started it all. It had been such a nice evening, he'd stayed late at the library studying alone in the silence, and he'd been ready to go to bed or maybe read a bit more back at the dorm. He'd opened the door to the room he shared with a certain Uzumaki Naruto and stepped in...

There was a muffled clattering sound from inside the room and then Naruto's loud voice started stuttering something incomprehensible before Sasuke even got deep enough into the room to see him. The blonde was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, his face flushed from clear embarrassment and a forced smile on his face as he sat straight in his bed, the small reading light he had illuminating now pretty much just the hem of his t-shirt and his thighs. The curtains were open and giving in enough light for Sasuke to make up the expression on the other man's face, and the surprise he saw there made him arch a brow in question.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked, his voice much higher than normal, "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone somewhere for the night!"

The elegant brows climbed higher on Sasuke's forehead as he took a step closer to Naruto's bed, registering the way the other man tensed immediately.

"No...", he drawled with a hint of question in his voice.

"I was studying. In the library."

The blonde gulped, nodding a few times as though trying to convince himself of something, and then let out the most strained laugh Sasuke had ever heard anyone produce. It sounded almost like Naruto was choking on something stingy and spiky, not at all pleasant and definitely not something he would've expected from his roommate. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what could make the man act like this; he had accidentally stumbled upon Naruto jerking off a few weeks ago and while the man had been flustered and a bit embarrassed, it was nothing close to this expression of utter shock and almost fear.

"Did I interrupt something?" the raven finally asked when it started to look like Naruto wasn't going to say a thing in return.

The younger man let out a weird squeaky noise again and twitched a little.

"No! No no, you didn't! I was just... uh, just... reviewing my math homework! Yes, that's it..."

Okay, if Sasuke had been suspicious before, now he could almost smell the lies coming from Naruto. Something was definitely going on and he wasn't about to let it slide that easily. Whatever it was that could make the blonde this embarrassed, it would make a perfect thing to tease the man about later. And that was when he finally noticed that Naruto's hands were nowhere to be seen.

"What do you have there?" he asked as innocently as he could, closing the distance between them with a few steps again.

"Wh-where? Heh, I'm hiding nothing! Nothing, Sasuke!"

"Then why don't you show me your hands?"

"My ha-hands? Why would I do that?" Now Naruto started to look like he was truly going to panic; he was glancing around him fervently like a trapped animal looking for an escape and seeing nothing, and every time he accidentally looked up at Sasuke there was this horribly fake smile on his face that looked actually just painful.

"I have nothing behind my back!"

At times Sasuke honestly wondered if Naruto truly was as stupid as he sometimes seemed, and moments like this pretty much confirmed that yes, he was.

"Show them to me then."

Slowly, reluctantly, Naruto pulled his right hand from behind his back, waving it in the air in front of him before quickly hiding it back behind him, smiling innocently.

In return, Sasuke just tilted his head to a side and gave the blonde a disbelieving look.

With a sigh, the younger man repeated the action with his left hand, again flashing that same innocent smile and clearly trying to shrug it off, and leaned forward a little.

"See? Nothing here! Now how about you go to the t-"

"At the same time", Sasuke drawled, his voice low but clearly amused as he took one more step closer, now just a foot away from the other man's bed.

The panic spread to Naruto's face again and he gave one more look to the roof and the floor, but when he realized no portal was going to open for him to jump into, he sighed and fiddled for a moment before stretching his both arms out, palms up, the smile making a quick return.

Sasuke was about to tell the blonde to get up too when a soft thump echoed in the dorm room and the smile froze on Naruto's face.

For a short moment the blonde looked like he had been caught by some kind of stun ray, and then he very slowly turned his head at the same time with Sasuke, to look at the book that was innocently lying on the floor next to Naruto's bed, a couple of pages apparently wrinkled due to the fall but otherwise looking just fine.

It was silent for a couple of seconds more and then, with a horrified noise the blonde dove to grab his book, hiding it behind his back again to keep it away from Sasuke's eyes, his face now deep read as he stared at his toes for a moment before lifting his gaze, clearly believing that the raven hadn't had enough time to recognize the cover.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Naruto... Don't tell me you're seriously reading Twilight."

That had been it. After a long monologue that consisted of various possible explanations along with denial from Naruto's part the blonde had finally realized something and gone silent for a moment, and by then Sasuke had known he was screwed.

It hadn't been Twilight Naruto had been reading but the third book of the series, Eclipse, and it had blown Sasuke's cover. Like the blonde reasoned, no person who hadn't read the books could recognize Eclipse's cover to be part of the series with such a quick look, and he had been on his feet in a split second. In the end he had come to the conclusion that Sasuke was actually a secret Twilight fan as well, and then came the comment that sent them straight to doom.

"Wait... You like Edward, don't you?"

Sasuke, who had already given up the fight and admitted that while he didn't exactly love the books he had read them a while ago just to know what all the fuzz was about, had nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing a little.

It had turned out that Naruto was a devoted member of Team Jacob and an utter hater of Edward Cullen, and that was it. Even though Sasuke didn't really think much of the book, it was impossible for him to turn down a challenge, even one like this. Naruto hatred for the glittering vampire was the key to rile him up in milliseconds and like hell the raven wasn't taking the chance when it was offered for him on a silver platter.

A week or so later, when Sasuke had returned from the student council meeting, there had been an unfamiliar piece of paper taped to their room's door. He'd stopped long enough to read it and to rip it off before storming in, holding the paper in the air in front of Naruto's face until the man looked up to him, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What's wrong? I just wanted the world to know who we root for."

Sasuke tore the piece of paper into shreds, hoping to get the picture of Tailor Lautner's torso and the words ''Team Jacob' out of his life for forever.

But as per usual, his wish didn't come true, and an identical print had appeared to the door the next morning.

It had been only a start. After they had fought over the door, the Team Jacob and Team Edward posters covering the door from head to toe until the dorm head had told them to get rid of the crap or they'd both be thrown out of the dorms completely, it had moved on to more serious stuff.

One morning Sasuke had woken up and gone to the bathroom just as usually, making quick notice of how Naruto looked uncharacteristically still but not thinking too much into it. Until he saw his reflection in the mirror, that was. With something that looked like a black marker someone had written ''Team Jacob' all over his face more than just once. After staring at the reflection for a long while the raven had finally managed to count them, getting down to fifteen times, the largest letters covering his forehead and the smallest one written down the bridge of his nose, and then had begun the vicious scrubbing. Water did no good to the ink, it had stayed on like glue, and for a moment Sasuke had been ready to go and strangle Naruto for writing on him with a permanent marker.

In the end it had turned out to be some kind of new eyeliner that was not only waterproof but required a certain kind of make-up remover to get it off, and Sakura hadn't stopped giggling for a week after Sasuke had been forced to borrow the said thing from her.

A couple of days later, when Naruto came back from a shower and walked over to the dresser, Sasuke had just hidden himself behind a book, glancing over the edge just enough to see the blonde's face when he opened the drawer and saw all his underwear gone, replaced by one pair of apparently girls' Edward Cullen panties, the actor's face staring up at him from the front. The look on Naruto's face had been rather priceless, enough to make the raven regret not setting up a camera somewhere, and so had been the way he held the offensive piece of clothing at arms length as he stomped to Sasuke's bed.

"Give me back my underwear, you bastard!" he'd growled, trying not to even look at the panties in his hand.

Sasuke had just smirked in return and lowered the book a little.

"Check the inside too before you put them on."

Naruto had looked like he was ready to throw up at the sight of the smirking lips printed to the inside of the panties as well.

Almost to his surprise, Sasuke's underwear was left untouched and were the rest of his clothing, but the thing that changed was his towel. Three times, no matter how sure he was he had locked the door or once he even had his towel in the stall with him, it had mysteriously disappeared and been replaced by a Jacob towel that was designed for elementary school girls, at least judging by the size. The first time the raven had really contemplated walking to their room butt naked, but in the end he'd decided it wouldn't be worth it. He'd just turned the towel so that the print side was against his skin and hurried to their room as fast as he could without looking ridiculous. The next towel that had been changed in had had the print on both sides, making it impossible to hide. That time, however, Sasuke had been lucky enough to get to their room without anyone noticing, hence the third time. The raven had been laughed at for a while afterward.

In retaliation, the next Monday morning Naruto prints of himself sleeping in a "I promise to love Edward Cullen every moment of forever" t-shirt scattered all around the campus, and for the next week the blonde walked around with his face hidden by a hood to avoid the amused looks.

Sasuke had no idea how, but maybe a week after the t-shirt episode he saw Jacob's face staring at him from his computer screen. It wasn't just the desktop image but also his screensaver and his browser theme that had been changed. When he glanced at his phone to make sure Naruto hadn't messed with the time settings on his laptop he saw yet another smiling Jacob greeting him. But the final straw had been the moment he'd switched on his iPod a little while later, just to find all the album cover images changed to different pictures of Taylor Lautner. How Naruto had managed to do that all without him noticing was a complete mystery, and despite his valiant efforts to dig the information out of the blonde Naruto remained silent like a brick wall.

It had taken a bit of digging at the time but in the end Sasuke had found what he had been looking for, and the look of almost maniacal glee that he felt as he covered the life-size cardboard Edward Cullen that had once belonged to a movie theater with Naruto's blanket, making sure the head was neatly on the pillow, was making him doubt whether or not this was exactly sane anymore.

The horrified scream the other man had produced when he threw the covers off his bed to climb in and go to sleep had proved Sasuke that sane or not, the utter satisfaction he got out of this was worth it anyway.

By that time people were starting to get used their little Team war and they weren't really paid that much attention anymore counting out the time when Naruto had managed to get himself to the headmaster's office. Sasuke hadn't known to suspect anything, but the moment he heard himself speaking to the whole school through the AP system he was up and running towards the office.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm here to tell you how much I love Jacob Black..."

It wasn't actually something he had ever said but recorded clips of himself speaking in different situations and then put together afterward, creating a bit rough and broken speech but it was undoubtedly Sasuke's voice and that was all that mattered.

Naruto gave him a wide grin in greeting, not faced at all when the raven yanked him away from the devices and stopped the recording from playing before turning around and shoving Naruto against the wall, holding him there by the front of his shirt. Neither of them said anything but the smile on Naruto's face spoke volumes of how pleased with himself he was at the moment, for both managing to get the recording through and getting Sasuke this angry about it. Finally the raven stepped back and left the room after snagging the CD with the recording with him, ignoring Naruto's calls to stop.

Now it was Sasuke's turn, and with the slightest smirk on his face the raven opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. It would be Naruto's birthday in a couple of days and the blonde, as every year, had insisted to have a good party for all his friends and not-so-friends as well, with Sasuke included probably to the latter category. This time the man had decided that since Halloween was so close (almost a month away, but close enough), it would be fun to have a dress-up party. With Naruto being Naruto, it was almost certain that despite how they felt about dressing up in costumes, people would do that anyway if only for the blonde's sake.

Since the moment he had received the invitation it had been clear to the raven what Naruto would be dressing up as. He could already see the man sauntering around in a stupid long dark wig and some kind of freaky wolf tale and ears on, pretending to be Jacob just to make Sasuke watch him for the whole evening, unable to escape the Jacob-ness of it all without being horribly rude to the birthday boy. That had logically led Sasuke to think about dressing up as Edward, but for some reason the idea of getting a wig like the hair the actor wore in the movies didn't sit well with him and he didn't want to cover himself in glitter powder either just to be recognizable. It only meant that he had to improvise a little though, because as cliche as it was, he'd go as a vampire to be the counterpart to Naruto's ridiculous Jacob-werewolf.

The raven was also very aware of the fact that it was his turn to pull the prank on Naruto and he knew the blonde was expecting it to happen on his birthday party, but to be honest Sasuke wasn't quite sure he would go that far. He'd been a bit too busy with studying to plan anything great and besides, he wasn't going to ruin Naruto's birthday just by humiliating him in public because that was what the other man's last prank with the record clearly called for. That didn't mean he wouldn't get the blonde an Edward birthday card and wrap his present in Edward paper though, in case he even found anything he'd want to give the blonde. Their friendship had been a bit weird through the two years they'd known each other, always more about competing than actual bonding and getting to know each other, but this year Naruto had actually gotten him a present which meant that he'd have to do that as well.

Closing his eyes again, Sasuke reached for his music player and put on the next track, hoping that something would come to mind eventually if he didn't push it. He still had a few days left to come up with something nice and he wasn't too worried.

It was late already, nighttime actually and Naruto should've been running down the streets with earphones on, getting rid of his stress in the most efficient way he knew at the moment. But instead he found himself sitting on a tree branch in a large tree (he wasn't sure what it was actually, but at least it was good for climbing once you got high enough) next to their dormitory. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but as soon as he'd gotten out to go for a run, he'd heard the call from the tree and in a few minutes he was up, sitting just a small distance away from his own dorm room window, hidden by the smaller branches. It was a wonder why he hadn't tried this before; the blonde had been climbing up and down this tree a few times before for various reasons, but never before for something like this.

Because at the moment he was, as suspicious as it sounded, watching Sasuke strip.

Naruto chewed on his thumbnail, his eyes squinted as he tried to get a good look of what was happening inside. He had left the curtains open as he'd gone out and Sasuke hadn't bothered to close them either, and the blinds didn't cover nearly as much as they probably were supposed to. Not that anyone could see anything from the streets but now that he was up in the exact window level, the view was rather spectacular.

It wasn't like Naruto hadn't seen his roommate naked before. In fact, he'd been in the communal showers with Sasuke quite a few times and the raven wasn't necessarily shy about changing in front of him in their room either. But the way he was doing it now, sitting in a tree and peeking his poor roommate like a real pervert was making him slightly flushed. And it wasn't just the situation. One article of clothing at the time, Sasuke was revealing his body, standing next to his bed and folding everything neatly before taking more off. Naruto could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his blood rushing wildly like he'd actually been running as he watched, a little red on the face by the time the raven was down to his boxers.

Sasuke was really beautiful, Naruto had to admit at least that much. It kind of made him think of a vampire, actually, and while he really hated Edward in the books, he could tell why Sasuke preferred him over Jacob. It was just like drawn to like or something like that. Coming to that conclusion, the blonde nodded to himself, gulping heavily when the boxers fell to the floor and for a moment the raven was right there, all naked right in front of him. Well, the window was cutting off most of his legs but Naruto could picture them well enough that he didn't actually need to see them. It was still glorious and for a moment he just stared, growing redder by every second that passed, and when Sasuke was finally in his pajama pants and ready to get to bed, the blonde came to understand one fact.

One of the weirdest things in Edward's behaviour, the way he apparently stalked Bella during the nights throughout the books, it actually made sense. Quite a lot, really, now that he thought about it. Because truth to be told, Naruto couldn't deny that if he'd just had a chance, he would've stayed on this branch, watching Sasuke the whole night. If that made him a stalker or a vampire copycat, so be it. And he couldn't quite hate Edward the same way he had done before.

Sighing, the young man gave one more longing look to the now dimly lit room and started climbing down, careful where he stepped in the darkness. If he now fell and got stuck somewhere, no-one would come to save him before the morning, and he really didn't want to explain what he was doing in the tree in the first place.

In Sasuke's opinion, it had been surprisingly civil in their dorm room for the last few days if you ignored the fact that Naruto had been stressing about his party like crazy (it seemed to be an annual thing since last year the blonde had been running around just as mindlessly before his birthday), trying to make sure that everything was coordinated okay and all the guests were still coming and that everything was just downright perfect. Sasuke still didn't know how he had done it, but somehow Naruto had managed to talk Shikamaru into lending his apartment for his birthday party; the brunette lived just a mile away from the university in his own apartment that wasn't exactly small by any means, for a student's apartment at least. Sasuke had been there a few times for school business and he had to admit, it was a nice place to hold a party of any kind. Large enough a living room for dancing and a nice kitchen plus two small bedrooms, one with Shika's bed and stuff and one that served as a study. How he had the money to live in such a place was still a mystery to pretty much everyone on the campus but they had just always assumed that being a genius came with good salaries from mysterious jobs.

That meant Sasuke had had lots of time for himself, with Naruto making preparations at Shikamaru's place which was actually a relief. Most of the time Naruto had spent at the dorms had been filled with everlasting anxious chatter and inquiries of what the raven was going to wear for the party. At first, when Sasuke had refused to tell, Naruto had accused him of planning to ignore the theme altogether and just come as himself, but then he'd finally understood that the raven was just being discreet about it. That meant that Sasuke stayed in library and such as much as he could when he knew Naruto was in their room and returned there just to sleep or study when the blonde was away.

The days had passed in some kind of truce too, Naruto hadn't tried anything (because it wasn't his turn or because he was just too busy to was anyone's guess), although there had been quick hissed 'Edward!' 'Jacob!'s when they had passed each other in the hallways and such, but nothing more. And in a way Sasuke was almost glad to be standing at Shikamaru's apartment's door at the evening of Naruto's actual birthday, waiting for someone to come to let him in. He was feeling just a bit giddy, interested in what the blonde would say of his outfit. His clothing were nothing that special, just what you would expect of your typical goth vampire and a small elegant cape on his shoulders to make it a bit more costumey, but the real punchline was the cardboard mask that he wore. It was a fine print of Edward's actor's face, hair included, and it was large enough to hide his face completely, the smirk included. At least he wasn't wearing a stupid wig or anything and he would no doubt look better than Naruto did.

The door creaked open and light poured to the stairwell along with a heavy sound of thumping bass somewhere inside, and Sasuke found himself looking down for some reason. It had been dark in hall before, he hadn't bothered turning on the lights, and he needed a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting. For a moment he saw nothing but toes, and then he let his gaze move upward, trailing over rather suggestively torn jeans and a lean stomach that was a wee bit too tan to look familiar. The muscles of the man in front of him were so pronounced they looked almost fake and they spread nicely over his chest too, to a lean neck and finally...

Naruto's face.

Two bright blue eyes twinkled at Sasuke from the spray-tanned face and the raven found himself suddenly gulping slowly. Okay, so there was no wig, that was true, Naruto's hair was the same as it had always been if only spiked with a bit more care than usually. He had no contacts either and the scars on his cheeks looked about the same as before, if not even a bit more pronounced. Everything else was totally new though. The man was more tanned than before, probably thanks to either a bottle or a salon, and his built wasn't similar either. At first Sasuke had thought he was just seeing someone he didn't know without a shirt, but after a bit longer inspection he realized that it was actually airbrushing used to accentuate Naruto's real muscle. He had a couple of fake scars running over his chest and continuing down his sides too, something that looked like claw marks disappearing under his jeans waistband. There was no clothing except the said jeans and a fang necklace that contrasted starkly with his now darker skin.

"I won't let you in unless you promise to take that off right now."

Sasuke looked up again, a small smirk playing on his face to hide the slight embarrassment that flooded him suddenly for some reason, and he was surprised to find Naruto staring somewhere above his head. The smirk widened a little as he realized it was because of the mask and he stepped closer, chuckling a bit as the blonde's nose wrinkled and he took a small step backwards, away from the repulsive mask.

"You sure? Then you wouldn't get your present." It was wrapped in Edward Cullen paper but nevertheless, at the mention of a present the blue eyes lit up again and Naruto turned his gaze up to Sasuke's face, only to flinch away when he didn't find anything but the mask there.

"Really? You actually got me something?" the young man sounded quite like a child, his whole demeanor changed as he tried to peer at the box in Sasuke's hands as though he could actually see through it to tell what was inside.

"No, I brought the present as a consolation gift for Shikamaru for having to put up with you."

"What- hah hah, very funny. Now come on in bastard and take that awful thing off. Just give me my present first."

That was in the end what Sasuke ended up doing, but only after he had been pulled into a very surprising hug that left him feeling more flustered than he would've ever expected. It probably had something to do with the way Naruto had half-whispered "I'm glad you came" to his ear, although as soon as he saw the man repeating the treatment to the next guest it didn't feel all that odd anymore. But either way, the raven handed out the Edward-wrapped box and shook his head as Naruto practically danced to take it away somewhere safe. It seemed that the man wasn't going to open it and it was quite a shame actually, Sasuke had put the Pattinson panties on the top so they would be the first thing Naruto saw and he would've loved to hear that horrified scream again, but maybe it was better that they didn't agitate Shikamaru's neighbours any more than they already were doing.

He pulled the mask off and left it tangling in the clothes rack, checking his appearance in the mirror. The raven was actually quite surprised how much it changed his look to wear contacts, even if they didn't really darken his eyes at all, just added a thin-ish dark red circle at the outlines of his pupils. His eyes were lined (he had needed help for that) and he even had a pair of fake fangs on, glued onto his own ones. Sasuke had to really congratulate himself for finding them; they were perfectly sized, just long enough to peek a little under his upper lip when he smirked but not really bothering him when he spoke or anything. He had read about some fake teeth making speaking and eating difficult and he really hadn't wanted that happening so he'd went for a bit more expensive pair. At least they would last multiple uses no problem.

Smirking at his mirror image, the young man turned around, only to find himself facing the birthday boy again. Now that he knew they were airbrushed, Naruto's muscles didn't look as impressive anymore, but that was just another reason for Sasuke to arch his brow at the blonde, the smirk still playing on his lips.  
>"Painting them on? Seriously, dumbass?"<p>

Naruto puffed his cheeks for a brief second but then he grinned again, and that was the first time Sasuke noticed that he was wearing fangs too. They weren't as long and pronounced as his own but they definitely showed well when the man grinned like that.

"Yeah, I ain't quite as good as Tailor yet, but getting there. And I don't have nearly as much paint on as Kiba has, just you wait till you see him." And with a goodnatured chuckle Naruto turned taking a few steps away before glancing back over his shoulder and flashing a smile for Sasuke.

"I like you better this way."

It took Sasuke a moment to realize that 'this way' meant without the mask, and by the time he figured it out Naruto was gone already, leaving him standing there for a moment before he just shrugged it off and huffed, squaring his shoulders as he headed to the living room.

It appeared that he had to be one of the last ones to arrive. The living room was packed, not enough to make it uncomfortable but in a way that said not much more people would be coming in unless the host had lost his mind and was trying to suffocate them all. At the first glance it was a pleasant surprise to find out that almost everyone had, indeed, put together at least some kind of a costume, and for everyone it wasn't just to please Naruto.

On the couch Sakura was trying to pull the hem of her skimpy nurse costume a bit lower while playfully rejecting Lee's compliments. Sasuke had absolutely no idea what Sai was trying to be but as per usual, his clothing included a bare midriff, leaving him as the target for quite a few interested glances from both girls and some guys. When the red-rimmed eyes caught Kiba though, Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk and agree with everything Naruto had said. While the airbrushing actually looked quite good on the blonde, just accentuating his real muscles, on Kiba it looked a bit... over-the-top. It seemed that the artist, whoever had done the airbrushing, had decided that the brunette needed a bit splash of extra color and well, that showed. Not that he looked bad or anything, not really, but it was just rather amusing to look at. The man also had a similar fang necklace tangling on his bare chest and jeans that were torn in a similar fashion to Naruto's, leaving him almost too exposed but still not quite. The raven could barely resist a snort; leave it to those two to show off themselves at every possible occasion.

Then there was a sudden weight on his arm and as he turned, he got his arms full of slightly drunk, seductively smiling Ino who had pulled on some kind of witch costume that looked more like shreds of black clothing that anything else, barely covering her curves as she leaned against Sasuke, winking at him.

"I told you, you'd look great", she murmured, glancing up at Sasuke's eyes and nodding in appreciation.

"I did a really good job indeed... Those contacts look really cool."

The blonde poked Sasuke's lips a little to make him show the teeth, and to get rid of her sooner the raven complied, flashing enough of a smirk to let the fangs peek out. Ino giggled and winked at him before pushing away and patting his arm briefly.

"Go ahead and loosen up a little, Sasuke. It's Naruto's birthday after all, try to enjoy yourself, no?"

And then she was gone, leaving Sasuke just a little puzzled and shaking his head as he watched her go. It was quite amazing actually how friendly both Ino and Sakura were with him these days. They had both spotted him the first day of college and had this ridiculous fight over him for a long while until they had finally somewhat realized that he wasn't going to fall for either of them, and a little discussion with them later on had proved that they weren't exactly his... type. And with Sakura being Naruto's friend too, the raven had found himself being included to what the girls called their circle of friends. It was much easier this way, he'd rather take the occasional playful flirt attempts and the friendly pokes than the constant stalking that they had been doing earlier, even if this meant the girls -or actually just Ino, Sakura had enough respect for personal space- got a little bit too physical with him at times. Sometimes Sasuke had to wonder how she hadn't ended up together with Naruto; they both had no sense or personal space at all, they would've made a perfect couple for sure, tangled together like two octopuses all the time.

On another note, he was actually happy that hadn't happened.

The evening passed in pleasant buzz, the drinks on the table disappearing in steady flow and at some point Sasuke found himself in the kitchen filling the punch bowl, having gotten the task from someone much more drunken than he was himself. He was actually still fairly sober if you considered the average at the moment, but despite that he was surprising himself by truly having fun and enjoying the party,. Well, the constant pokes about Jacob all around the apartment were making him slightly irritated but that was tolerable for today. He'd get back to Naruto about that.

The raven was just about to lift the bowl from the table when something broad and warm pressing against him from behind made him stop and freeze on the spot. Oh damn, if he was going to have to haul off another stupid idiot trying to feel him up he'd just dump the drink to his head.

It wasn't like that though. Much to his shock, an all too familiar voice chuckled behind him and something heavy and hard landed on his shoulder. Something that moved as Naruto spoke.

"Brooding here alone?" Naruto asked, his voice low and growling in a way that resembled what Kiba had sounded when Sasuke had overheard him talking to Shino earlier (Shino would've definitely been a won if there had been a costume competition going on – his cockroach attire was simply hilarious), but somehow it sounded more natural, more believable from Naruto's lips.

"No, idiot, I'm getting you more booze", Sasuke explained, his voice dry and unamused. He had no idea what kind of a game the blonde was playing now and he didn't really even want to get to the bottom of it, not as long as Naruto was leaning on him like that, making his shoulder ache already. Who would've guessed Naruto had such a bony chin.

"Uh-huh." Naruto's answer was short and simply and he huffed heavily before shifting a little, leaning forward to peer at the bowl.

"Why is it orange?"

Sasuke blinked, not quite believing what the other man had said. The light slur he'd caught from Naruto's voice was a clear indication of the blonde being on his way to drunken dreamland and he supposed he shouldn't read into Naruto's actions too much. It was just the man being an idiot again and liking to bug him every moment he had free.

"It's been orange the whole time", Sasuke informed the host of the party, nudging back with his elbow to get rid of the man behind him. Otherwise he really might end up emptying the bowl on Naruto's head, just to get away. This much proximity wasn't good, he'd had his share of being touchy-feely from Ino already and he wasn't looking forward to anything more.

"Now get off and let me take it to the living room."

"Get off, huh?"

Sasuke didn't have to see it, he could pretty hear the waggling eyebrows from Naruto's voice. Rolling his eyes he pushed back a bit more against the bulkier man, hoping that Naruto would just take the hint and give up. What he got instead was a hand patting at his hip, the gesture making him wonder if Naruto was on something other than just alcohol.

"Stop it, idiot", he snarled, not at all amused anymore but not really wanting to make a scene out of it. It would be all they needed to have Ino or Karin or Kiba or anyone loud enough to appear and start with the gay jokes. There had been enough of those at the time, and it wasn't like their infamous Twilight obsession was helping anything.

In return Naruto just sighed and shifted like he was about to leave, but then he changed his mind and just leaned even heavier against the raven.

Sasuke could almost hear the gears turning in Naruto's brain.

"You know...", the blonde started, his voice but a low drawl now, "you actually make vampire look kinda hot."

Blinking stupidly, Sasuke let the words sink in for a couple of seconds and then took his hands away from the bowl and elbowed Naruto in the gut hard enough to make him let go. Naturally enough, the blonde doubled over, acting like someone had punched him with a baseball pat instead of being just basically poked with an elbow, and Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look.

"I think it's better if you don't get anymore drinks", he stated firmly, grabbing the bowl and heading over to the living room. He was greeted with enthusiasm by most of the partyers and it was easy to slip away to the other side of the room by the time Naruto got back.

The blonde didn't look all that baffled from the elbowing in the end, and as he caught Sasuke's gaze briefly across the room, he stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes in a dumb grimace. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and lifted a glass as though to toast to something.

The evening proceeded with long, dirty drinking games that resulted in Ino almost stripping off all her clothing and getting lots of encouragement from equally drunk males. Sasuke had to admit, even while he had just been sitting there for the most of the time he was actually enjoying this simple form of house party quite a lot. The costumes spiced it up and every now and then he still had to do a double take to recognize a classmate. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had more alcohol in his system than he had planned to consume in the first place, and that was also the most likely reason for him getting up when urged to and slowly moving over to the so-called dance floor, the furniture-free space in the middle of Shikamaru's living room. He didn't usually enjoy dancing all that much, it made him feel rather stupid, writhing and squiggling in the middle of a mass of people doing exactly the same, but it wasn't really worth the trouble to keep avoiding the action when people continuously tried to get him in.

Moving his body was always awkward in the beginning, making Sasuke feel like everyone was just staring at him and thinking how idiotic he looked while standing there, trying to get himself to move to the music. It didn't take long until the beat started to grab him though, sucking him into the feverish music and bringing the movements out of him on their own. It was a relieving, really, not having to do anything but move, and he was smirking a little as he avoided getting too close to anyone and just enjoyed himself, absently watching Naruto dance around with pretty much everyone close enough. It looked like the man was having fun and that was keeping the smirk on Sasuke's face, even though he hadn't really done much anything to make Naruto enjoy the day. Except given him an Edward packet, but that probably didn't count.

It was actually quite funny, how easily the blonde got up to anyone and just made them give in to him. First Naruto was dancing with Sakura, easily moving his body with the girl's, beads of sweat glistening on his bare chest. Then, in one fluid movement, he was over to Kiba, putting up a little show with wolfish grins and sharper movements and getting a few cat calls too. And then Naruto was gone again, disappearing into the crowd, but not before giving Sasuke a sly smirk. It was a wonder how he'd even known where to look but the raven didn't really care anymore, not when Naruto was out of his sight, although that smirk had left him a little bit shaken. It had been a weird one, not really the blonde's style, but it probably had something to do with the way the man was acting altogether, trying to act his role. Surprisingly enough, he was pulling off the wolf fairly well.

Sasuke had been looking away when the said blonde somehow materialized right in front of him, making him step back in surprise as Naruto adjusted his movements, making them fit the raven's that were now sort of stuttery.  
>"What are you doing?" the raven partly hissed, partly yelled over the music, a bit taken aback by the familiar behaviour. Naruto knew he wasn't a physical person, he didn't like it and now Naruto was almost rubbing against him, his hands touching Sasuke's every now and then, trying to pull him back to the effortless movement that had been interrupted by his appearance.<p>

"Dancing", Naruto stated simply, grinning in that same almost predatory manner and he slid his hand down the raven's chest, leaning a little closer.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be so stuck-up", he prompted, his breath smelling of alcohol and something spicy.

Sasuke was almost gawking, trying to figure out what he was doing and more importantly, what Naruto was doing or trying to do. This didn't make any sense, really, but remembering what he'd thought earlier he huffed, slowly starting to get back to the easy state of letting the music flow through him and take him along. He could see Naruto saw that too, the grin extending until it looked almost ridiculous as they blonde got more fluid, more comfortable as well. It was easier to dance with someone who was actually giving something back instead of just standing there like he'd swallowed a pole.

It didn't go on long, though. As soon as Sasuke had managed to block it from his brain how weird and awkward this was, Naruto got even closer, too close actually, putting a hand on his hip and pulling Sasuke closer too, this weird look on his face. The raven tried to squirm a little, not that it really helped, but he missed the supposed word the blonde was trying to whisper to his ear, making it tickle like crazy. Damn, had Naruto not shaved either, his chin felt a bit rough as it brushed against Sasuke's cheek and he frowned, pulling back.

"What?" he asked, giving Naruto a slightly irritated look.

In return, the blonde arched his brows and cocked his head to a side, waiting for a moment before realizing that Sasuke hadn't actually heard him. He glanced around, his eyes locking on the door that led to Shikamaru's bedroom, and he wrapped his fingers around the raven's wrist, pulling him along.

At first, Sasuke tried to stop, tried to resist, but he gave it up almost immediately, deciding that going along willingly was bringing much less attention to them. A few curious glances were given but that was it, and soon enough the door was shut behind the raven, leaving them alone in the dark room. He reached for the switch by the door but he was stopped by a strong hand gripping his wrist again and pulling it back down to his side at the same time as he was pressed lightly against the door, Naruto's breath lingering on his cheek as the blonde got up close and personal, one hand on Sasuke's hip again.

"What the hell", the older man growled, grabbing Naruto's shoulder with one hand and trying to push him away, just to be caught by wrist again, his hand pressed to the door next to his head as Naruto's lips moved from his cheek to his neck and to his ear, making the raven shudder involuntarily.

"Just listen to me for a moment", Naruto murmured back, that gravely quality in his voice again as he loosened his grip of the raven's wrists again just to make him relax.

Sasuke was about to snap something to get rid of the unwanted closeness, his body feeling odd and giddy thanks to the closeness and the warmth radiating off of Naruto, but as the blonde pressed even closer he found himself biting his lips together, not wanting to admit that he actually wanted to hear what the man had to say. Because he didn't. Really. Not at all. It was just the alcohol making him a little bit too curious.

"That's more like it", Naruto continued, his lips brushing against Sasuke's ear, and he ignored the wanted nervous twitch.

And then the blonde continued speaking, his voice actually too low for Sasuke to catch the words. He frowned, a bit irritated with this just repeating again, and he tried to snatch his hands free once more, failing again and just managing to make the blonde tighten his hold enough to make it almost hurt. Okay, it didn't hurt, it just felt weird to be captured like that, and not necessarily comfortable.

"Speak clearer", the raven hissed, turning his head away to get rid of all the huffing and puffing against his skin.

"But Sasuke", the younger man practically whined, rubbing himself against Sasuke a little, ignoring the annoyed growl the other man gave at him. Alcohol sure was something to loosen him up and it was so much easier to ignore the raven's protests.

"You don't understand..."

"Well hurry up and tell me then so we can get back to _your_ party, dumbass!"

"I just... I can't keep away from you anymore." A good try on a low growling voice that was probably meant to be sexy but it actually sounded rather desperate.

"It's like gravity, you know..."

"Naruto, if you don't shut the hell up right now, I'm going to punch you so hard you're-"

"Sasuke! I told you, I can't help it! It's not like I meant to end up reading them!"

"Reading what?"

"Edward and Jacob! But then I sort of started thinking that actually they are rather-"

At that point, Sasuke was starting to get it. Actually, he got it too well. While he would never agree with Naruto's sudden realization that was for sure, there had been times when the rivalry between the two males in the books had gotten him a bit interested. Yeah, that girl had been a total bore but he'd liked the dynamics with the young men, and considering how very little he found himself attracted to girls anymore it was no wonder he had managed to sort of like the werewolf and the vampire. But if Naruto was starting to spout that crap to him right now... Oh hell no.

"Naruto, shut up! You're making no sense at all."

"But they are just so... Imagine it Sasuke, a werewolf and a vampire! That's like-"

"Naruto, I'm serious, you're going to shut up and now-"

"... you and me, sort of, and then you must know, just listen to me-"

"-we go back and will forget-"

"I imprinted on you, you bastard!"**¹**

A silence fell into the room after Naruto's' rather loud exclamation, with both of the men just staring at each other with the blond-haired one looking rather pained as he pleaded for understanding, the blue eyes almost shining in the darkness.

Sasuke didn't move for a moment, just letting the words sink in for a long while. Imprinted, huh? He couldn't even try to understand what was going on in Naruto's head if he was saying that aloud, it didn't make sense on any levels, and slowly he sighed, tugging on hand free.

"Naruto", he started slowly, like talking to a mentally unstable person, "You are not a shapeshifter. You cannot have imprinted on me, even if you wanted to."

Naruto let out another whine, still doing that odd rubbing thing against the raven.

"But I have! It's like... You don't get it, the moment I saw you I just felt my gravity shift and I was just pulled to you and not to the ground-"

"Stop quoting the books on me."

"Fine then, but anyway that happened, and then I didn't get it until I read how Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and then it just dawned on me and I was waiting to tell you and now you just look _so sexy _and I can't help it..."

Okay, now this was starting to get to the crazy levels. Sasuke blinked, trying to follow Naruto's train of thought. It was saying that the blonde had sort of... not fallen in love with him but something almost equivalent to that. And damn it if that wasn't a shock. He hadn't even been aware that the blonde liked guys, let alone him. Or maybe this was just drunk talk, something that came out of the man whenever he was high enough on the booze. A way to talk someone to bed. That logic of course failed at the point where Sasuke realized that trying the imprinting thing on someone who hadn't read the books or at least seen the movies would just result in crazy looks and a kick in the groin, plus no man would ever admit knowing anything about Twilight just like that. It was just easier to believe that theory than to admit that maybe Naruto was actually being serious about it.

"Naruto..." He gave the man one more warning,

"If this is some kind of prank you're pulling with Kiba, I swear you're not stepping into our room ever a-"

A pair of warm, moist lips pressed on Sasuke's, cutting off his agitated rant as effectively as a punch in the face would have done. The raven's protest was muffled into Naruto's mouth and so was the groan that followed, his eyes fluttering shut. Okay, he hadn't expected this, he hadn't thought Naruto would actually kiss him, yet here he was, again pressed to the door with Naruto's lips moving on his and the blonde's scent filling his nose as he sucked in air, trying to fight the intoxicating feeling. It had to have something to do with the alcohol, the way he was so easily giving in to the touch, and Sasuke still tried to fight it, tried to push Naruto away, and when the blonde finally pulled back he let out a low growl, already wishing that he hadn't had quite so much alcohol.

"I'm going to show you it's not a joke", the blonde murmured, his lips again at Sasuke's ear and his hand sliding down the the older man's chest to his lower stomach.

"I could never joke about something like that, you know it, I just want to be with you..."

Yeah, that was definitely freaky.

"You sound like a stalker", the raven commented but didn't shove the other man away, his hand falling to rest on Naruto's shoulder as the blonde kept kissing his neck down to his collarbones.

The man stopped his progress for a moment before giving one little bite to the raven's neck.

"Stop that."

Sasuke had no idea what exactly had happened, he only remembered the hot lips traveling on his skin like they were meant to do that, Naruto's hands getting familiar with his body in alarming speed that he didn't even care about except for the fact that he liked it. At some point his clothing had started to disappear at that very same speed and when he'd tried to say something about it, Naruto had just silenced him with a kiss that had made sure he'd never protest again. Or so he had thought, at least.

Because the moment the raven was lying on Shikamaru's carefully made bed on his stomach, his hips pulled in the air and Naruto bent over him, he realized that maybe he had given in a bit too easily in the end. Not that he didn't like it, and dammit, the blonde was good with what he was doing with both his dick and his hand, but there was just this one little problem.

"I'm not letting you cum before you admit changing teams!" Naruto growled into his ear, his voice low and rough and full of sex, his fingers wrapped tightly around Sasuke's straining erection.

"Never", the raven gasped in return, trying to match the fight but failing a little as another strained groan escaped his lips with the slow shifting of Naruto's hips as the blonde started moving again, sliding in and out of him at speed that was nothing but pure torture. Naruto had his fingers holding the base of his arousal, keeping him from coming and making his body shudder in anticipation as the blonde's lips moved on his shoulder, kissing the soft skin and just teasing him. It was a perfect plan and Sasuke admitted it, but it didn't make it any less hard to swallow.

Naruto just let out a low growl and sped up his hips a little, just enough to make the raven groan again under him, a satisfied huff escaping his lips.

"You're going to say it or we'll stay here until you beg and cry for release", he threatened, letting go of Sasuke's hips long enough to rub the head of his arousal with his thumb. He kenw he was winning, the way the pale body was twisting and shuddering under him was a telltale sign of him starting to give in, but he wanted to Sasuke to realize it too. He wasn't going let him go before the ultimate victory; coming in the name of Jacob would definitely shut the man up for the rest of his life. Or at least for this semester.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath, pushing hips hips back to get away from the hand, only managing to suck Naruto in deeper, a small cry tearing from his mouth against his will. This was not going well for him but he wouldn't give in, and he just bit down to his hand to hold it in. He was not going to give in to Naruto's sick fantasies and he was never going to say Jacob's name during sex, no matter what.

"C'mon, Sasuke, it's not that hard", Naruto prompted, pulling his hips back until he actually fell out of the raven, smirking at the way the other man immediately pushed his hips back again, clearly desperate for more contact. He cherished the moment for a little while, waiting to see if Sasuke would ask for it, but since the raven didn't, he adjusted himself again and snapped his hips forward. The cry that the raven let out was music to his ears and he chuckled a little, brushing his lips against the other man's neck again.

"Just say you're in Team Jacob and I'll let you come."

"Fuck you", Sasuke spat out, his voice shaking with effort to keep himself calm. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to hold onto something, to either will his arousal away or to come despite the hold Naruto had of him. Neither was really working and he bit to his hand again, the ache making it easier to endure the torturous pleasure. Only for a while, though, since as soon as Naruto started moving again it became impossible to keep biting into anything, if only because that made it impossible for him to breathe. He needed his mouth for that, otherwise he might've just choked. Not that it would've been such a bad choice in the end if the alternative was teaming up with the mutt fans.

Naruto frowned, his hips rolling slowly as he tried to coax the wanted reaction out of Sasuke. He kept his hold of the other's arousal while stroking the throbbing member with his other hand, enjoying the choked moans the raven was letting out. He knew it wasn't far, just a little more and...

Sasuke tried desperately to get away, shifting and wriggling and even trying to shake Naruto off, all in vain. His arms felt too tired and he was afraid he'd collapse on the bed if he didn't do anything about it, his whole body screaming for release already. It was just that one thing that was keeping him, and he was trying to fight it. He could come without, there was no way Naruto could really stop him and this was just... fuck he felt so good, he could feel his orgasm almost there and he thrust into Naruto's hand, groaning desperately as he was denied again .

"Fuck you", the raven repeated with thin, breathless voice, desperately gathering what was left of his will to fight. Every slow thrust was taking him closer to the edge, making it hard for him to think or even form a proper sentence as he tried to speak, what came out instead of words being just another muffled cry as that cursed hand squeezed around his cock.

"What was that? Did I hear a ''Team Jacob' somewhere in there?"

Gasping for air, Sasuke took a moment to remind himself how to speak again, a bead of sweat rolling down is temple to his chin.

"Yes." The dark eyes flashed open in shock, his breath wheezing as Naruto sped up immediately. He had meant to say no, he really had, and now he was even betraying himself along with betraying Edward.

"Yes what?" Naruto sounded like he was holding his breath, his hold around Sasuke's erection fading just a little as he hoped it was going to finally be what he wanted to hear. If not, he'd keep this up the whole night. He had already cum once while trying to get Sasuke to say it, he wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere.

"Na-aruto..." The raven was almost pleading now, his voice gone higher and clearly shaky, almost like a whine.

"C'mon, Sasuke, just a few words..."

"I... fuck, Naruto!"

Okay, not exactly what Naruto had wanted to hear but good anyway. He groaned in return, his hips picking up the pace again, and he got to enjoy another delicious moan from the man beneath him.

"I... Let me cum, dammit!"

"No, I told you! Just say it!"

"I haa... hate you..." And Sasuke actually meant what he said. At the moment he definitely hated Naruto from the bottom of his heart. Not that it really was worth much since as the counterpart, he was loving the pleasure despite the denied orgasm.

"Ff... fine! I'm in Team Jacob!" It was a bitter moment, the words falling from his lips in a loud groan, and he could almost feel the triumph radiating from Naruto as the blonde leaned down and kissed his shoulder again.

"Fuck, Sasuke, that was so s-"

"Let me cum, you idiot!"

And so he did. The pressure was gone from around his cock and Sasuke didn't have the time to even take a breath as he was caught by probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced in his life, his whole body going tense and then relaxing again, a rough shudder running through him as he rode out his orgasm into Naruto's hand, not even noticing the mess he was making. He hadn't realized he'd been crying out either until later on, when Naruto was holding him to his chest, chuckling softly into his ear while the spraytanned hands stroked his back, letting him come back from his high as slow as he needed to.

"I bet they aren't wondering what we're doing anymore", the self-proclaimed werewolf muttered, burying his face to the raven black hair for a moment.

Sasuke just growled in return, still too comfortable to do more than that, though after a moment he poked Naruto in the ribs and rolled over to his side, sighing as he gave a thought to getting up. He definitely didn't feel like it but really, what else could he do?

"That was a lie, by the way", he murmured, probably not sounding too convincing at all.

"Uh-huh", Naruto countered doubtfully, a hint of self-satisfaction creeping into his voice. He yawned as he stretched his arms, wrapping them around Sasuke again when he was done.

"I think you quite meant it. And I mean, can you say sex with a werewolf wasn't rather mindblowing?" His smile was reflected in his voice as he nuzzled his nose to Sasuke's cheek, huffing against his neck again.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but in the end he just smirked, smacking Naruto on the chest.

"And a vampire ain't a bad lay either, huh?" The raven had actually lost a fang somewhere in the middle of their lovemaking, but he couldn't be bothered to get up just yet to look for it.

"Mm-m", Naruto murmured in agreement, not daring to say anything that might get Sasuke pissed off at him again. Then he grinned again and kissed the pale cheek.

"You know, I was serious about that imprinting thing..."

"Oh shut up. And just so you know, we ain't having sex again until you belong to Team Edward. "

"Eh?"

"You are supposed to make your imprintee happy, right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"How about an Edward tattoo then?"

"Sasuke, you bastard!"

And in the end Sasuke came to the conclusion that the imprinting thing wasn't so bad after all.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: ¹In case not all of you are aware of what imprinting means, here's a quick description from Twilight wiki and a quote by Jacob:  
><strong>"<strong>Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which shape-shifters find their soul-mates."  
>"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."<p> 


End file.
